Usuario discusión:Mlmessixavi
¿No se te olvida algo? Archivo:Firma2.png}} ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Time Skip. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lorenzo0507 (Discusión) 08:55 5 jul 2011 Ten mas cuidado Has sacado varias galerias de las paginas de los personajes y poniendo categorias sin sentido en las paginas. Ademas los Fanart no estan permitidos en las paginas de los personajes. Y al crear paginas debes poner suficiente informacion e imagenes adecuadas. Aunque eres nuevo, supongo que no lo sabias. Quieres un color de fondo y una plantilla de usuario, si lo quieres mandame un mensaje. No agreges imagenes a las plantillas generales de la wiki, las plantillas no se deben cambiar, eso es considerado vandalismo, y tampoco agregues imagenes que ya esten mostrando lo mismo en una pagina. 150px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Pasate por mi usuario[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] 150px|link=Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|Discutamos con "SERIEDAD"... 17:56 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Categorias Oye te queria comentar que le quite la categoria No-Canon a Ramba y Epoida ya que no les correspondia, si vuelves a equivocarte seria bueno que lo arreglaras cuanto ante, bueno solo eso PD: lee el manga para saber que cosas son canon y que no Imagenes Cuando añadas imagenes a la painas debes ponerla en la galeria, no sueltas ya que queda desordenado y la galeria se hecha a perder. Tambien si añaderas figuras de personajes es recomendable especificar si pertenece a alguna mercaderia. 18:42 1 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Hay dobladores no humanos? Lo digo por las categorías. Es cierto que en ocasiones no expresan las emociones tan bien como lo hacen los seiyus japoneses, pero tampoco es para dudar sobre si son humanos o no. A menos que algún animal se interese por doblar una serie, se sobreentiende que los actores de voz son humanos. Sobre la categoría masculino o femenino ya no sabría que decirte, pero se utiliza fundamentalmente para personajes de la serie. Yo al menos no los mezclaría con los reales.-- 20:48 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Galerias Imagenes que muestren algun eventos del Manga o Anime, no se debne añadir a las galerias de los personajes esas imagenes deberian ponerse en la Historia del Perosnaje. Las galerias son solo para mostran vestimentas o apariencias de los personajes, u otras cosas como los wanteds. Pero imagenes que muestren algo que les ocurrio, como Zoro despues de recibir el ataque de Kuma, debe ponerse en la Historia, pero no tan excesivamente. 19:01 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola,te gustaría unirte a nuestra ORG? pero tienes que cumplir los requisitos espero tu respuestaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:59 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Categorías Ya no añadas esas categorías a la las paginas, la Categoría Banda de Piratas del Sombrero de Paja es solo pare los miembros oficiales, no para los vehiculos, ya que esos pertenecen al Thousand Sunny, ademas las Sub-Paginas no deben llevar categorías. Cuando un administrador revierta tu edicion es por que es innecesaria, no debes volver a ponerla si la revierte, dejala asi como esta. 18:05 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Oye está muy bien lo que estás haciendo así que una cosa quieres que te ponga de algun color tu pagina de perfil? Te lo pongo también en la discusión o no y espero que te guste Mira dale tu a editar tu discusion ya que yo no puedo y mira dale al perfil y veras una cosa que empieza por >div style asi que cuando veas eso le das a copiar y pegas en tu discusión. Te he puesto a Franky diciendo hola Pon algo en mi blog porfaa y de nada XD Tu firma Dime como quieres tu firma, trata de ser lo mas especifico y detallado posible para hacertela a tu gusto. 23:13 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta tu firma: Para que funcione debes copiar este codigo: y pegarlo en tus preferencias, en la seccion de firma. Luego clikeas en el cuadrito que dice "Tratar esta firma como wikitexto" y luego guardas, y tu firma estara lista. Si no entendiste como hacerlo, aqui te dejo 2 imagenes que te lo indican. Si tienes otra duda avisame: 02:27 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Mario me he estado fijando en tu perfil y careces de una banda, quieres una? 12:34 6 nov 2011 (UTC) A quien quieres de capitan y los demas puestos cuales quieres y que personajes 12:37 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya, espero que te guste 14:09 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Dime como haces tantas ediciones, como eres capaz!!!! 14:24 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Gif? Quieres saber como al pinchar una imagen, esta te lleve a alguna pagina?, o era otra cosa, el mensaje no esta bien claro, puedes decirmelo de neuvo pero mas claro y explicado, otra cosa, en las paginas de openings solo debe haber '''un video' (el original), no deben haber otras versiones, es mas en ninguna pagina deberian haber videos aqui se hace la excepcion colocandolos en esas paginas, pero si los usuarios siguen añadiendo otras versiones se tendra que prohibir el añadir videos no mas, ahora pondre un aviso invisible, al editar esas paginas para que ya no pongan mas versiones alternativas, solo deben estra la original (la japonés). 19:02 12 nov 2011 (UTC) :El gif se ve perfecto, aunque muchas veces depende de los PC de cada usuarios, usualmenete en PC lentos la iamgen se queda pegada, pero si es rapido la imagen se ve bien. Personalmente en mi PC, el Gif se ve muy bien. En la mayoria de los Gifs, si no se pone su tamaño completo, el gif no se ve animado, por eso cuando al gif se pone muy pequeño la iamgen no se animara. 19:21 12 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Si esta bien en un rato iva a borrarla, ese contenido es irrevelevante, esa informacion es ezbosa y ya esta en otras paginas muuuchooo mas completa y ademas no se que pintan las imagenes de los wanteds hay. 19:00 13 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Asi por eso mismo puse un aviso en la imagen al pasar el click hay, pero aun no se sabe por que Oda no coloco a Zoro y si a Luffy, pero si llegara a poner a Zoro la i¡magen sera cambiada. 19:50 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Soy el 3 21:01 14 nov 2011 (UTC) No era porque como somos amigosy no me atreveria a retarte porque me ganarias XD 15:54 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya lo eres oye tienes soccerstar? 15:59 15 nov 2011 (UTC) aver si te pasas un poco por el chat qe te veo to el dia trabajando 19:48 16 nov 2011 (UTC)19:48 16 nov 2011 (UTC)~~ Gyojins y Tritones Los Gyojin y Tritones no son lo mismo, Shirahoshi es un Triton (Sirena), no es un Gyojin como Jinbe, siempre hay confusiones, principalmente debido a la traduccion de los FanSubs que erroneamnete llamaban Tritones a los Gyojins antes de la Saga de la Isla Gyojin. Aqui una lista de todos los Tritones, y aqui otra lista de todos los Gyojines. 22:27 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo de ese proyecto va mas o menos, aunque se disminuyeron mas de 3000 imagenes, solo fueron por que estaban sin uso y eran de la pagina Especial "Imagenes sin uso", solo cerca de 700 imagenes tienen su licensia, y cerca de 200 imagenes indican su procedencia, y hay mas de 5000 imagenes con nombre inapropiado y otras 1000 imagenes sin uso, y otras 1000 que son FanArts. 22:35 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno cree esa plantilla solo por tu petición, la razon por que solo esten hasta el Davy Back Fight, es solo por que como estuve creando las sagas, esa plantilla era necesaria, bueno aqui esta la plantilla: 22:10 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Cuando veas un artículo esbozo, debes colocarle la plantilla asi , no solo la categoría la categoría se agrega sola una vez que hayas añadido la plantilla, si solo añades la categoría, puede que la mayoria no vea que el artículo es un esbozo, por eso la plantilla es mas llamativa y llama mas la atencion. 23:25 25 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias!! 14:42 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Cuando veas algo asi, solo desecha su edicion, y si algo muy obvio de que esta mal, no es neceario que envies un mensaje siempre solo desecha su edicion, aunque si desasiste alguna edicion pero luego piensas que estuvo bien o mal, hay puedes consultarme. 19:13 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya esta la categoria Seiyū asi que no pongas mas la de actores de voz a los japoneses, esa sirve solo para los actores de voz españoles como Jaime Roca . link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:49 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Mario,te conectas al chat?.~~Will~~ Big Mom Esa mujer no esta confirmado que sea Big Mom ya que el Spoiler del 651 no ha salido, el unico que hablaba sobre el 651 y Big Mom era FAKE, es obra de alguien en Mangastream que ha tenido ganas de hacer la broma y primero hablo del capitulo y luego dijo que a las 20:00 ya habria algo. *EN RESUMEN, hasta que no salga el capitulo o haya informacion con fotos en foros no subas fotos que no tengan nada que ver con ONE PIECE que posiblemente sera falso. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:14 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Esta wiki trata sobre todo lo relacionado con One Piece, tanto en su contenido como en la vida real, la Weekly Shonen Jump es la revista que publica "One piece" haci como otros mangas semanalmente, lo unico que pasa con esa pagina es que es solo esboza, aqui podras ver el mismo artículo en ingles y mas completo. 00:40 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Pues disculpa, no habia visto que habias arreglado lo de Tiuan que fue quien subio la foto esa.... FALLO MIO. *Si te interesa paso por Pirateking y dicen que lo mas seguro es que los spoilers del 651 esten entre el 28-29 de diciembre *Tambien hay algo escrito en pequeño que dice que podrian adelantarse entre el 22-26 pero viendo los Falsos seguro que habra que esperar a Miercoles y Jueves que es lo mas tarde que se dice que pueden salir. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:32 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Me gustaria que me ayudaras en una cosa,estare en el chat. Pdt : Feliz Navidad.Crazy javi sm 14:49 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Ven un momento al chat quiero decirte una cosa.Crazy javi sm 11:54 27 dic 2011 (UTC) el chat: venga siento k te hayas ido x molon.Crazy y yo estamos ahi.Will (discusión) 22:11 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ven al chat ve al chat please Will (discusión) 11:44 30 dic 2011 (UTC) ''Valenciano'' Entre creyendo que lo que veia en tu pagina de usuario era un enlace a la inglesa(para ir directamente a ella a mirar una cosa) por lo de '''one piece wiki'... Ya somos 2 o 3 si Will lo es ya que yo tambien soy valenciano.'' Lo lamento lei mal lo que decia en tu pagina de usuario y entenderia que eras valenciano. *''Wil dice que va a borrarla (la wiki valenciana), aunque como la serie no se ha hecho en valenciano no tendria que haber wiki en esa lengua, el valenciano y catalan(que tiene wiki por lo que sera similar la wiki en idioma) son lenguas españolas, en vez de crear esas wikis habria que basarse en esta que es Española.'' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 22:45 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Tranqui,no lo hago como una guerra,sino porque me emocionan los logros y me motivan para seguir editando,gracias Mario.Crazy javi sm 23:08 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Jajaja,gracias.XP Crazy javi sm 23:13 5 ene 2012 (UTC) tu SRY pero n t preocupes no pienso bolber al chat y si no m krees dile a un administrador k m kite y no m veras por ai BYE. 18:39 6 ene 2012 (UTC) mario qe es lo qe te pasa qe no puedes entrar al chat? (molon a cambiado ya no dice palabras mal sonantes ) Sol4343 14:03 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Cosas: Hola Mario k tal?Cuanto tiempo.Verás respecto a lo k te ha comentado sol solo le dije que la última vez que estuvistes en el chat te fuistes por culpa de molon jajajaj,y para ver lo k te ha dicho sol que salía en la act.reciente vi una conversación entre tú y grandpiece sobre mi wiki.No está borrada he hecho pocos personajes pero para que huviese modo visual se lo comenté a Bola y me dijo que la wiki valenciana fué un error y que se iba a quitar.he intentado decirselo a GrandPiece por su discusión porque he visto que tambien es valenciano,tú no y tuviste la amabilidad de ayudarme,pero ponía en su discusión que estaba bloqueada la edición y no he podido mandarle un mensaje,qué pasa?Te pone de wikis prefes one piece wiki,pero me dá cosa por que la vean prefiero k sea una cosa privada mia que se la diga a las personas(pero haz lo que quieras).Intenta conectarte al chat o sino dime tu correo ;).Un saludo de tu amigo Will(William Uchiha).Will (discusión) 14:54 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye, cuanto tiempo, tengo una pequeña idea sobre una página querrías hacerla conmigo? Se trata de una en la cual se pongan las cosas más curiosas de one piece y sus personajes. Me alegro mucho de la ayuda que me estás dando en mis ediciones. 19:21 26 ene 2012 (UTC) El Bot ya fue sacado, el Bot era para borrar imagenes sin uso y redirecciones rotas, ahora yo las borro, y por cierto sacare la plantilla esa de mi discusión, para que no aparesca la categoría BorrarImagen a mi discusión. 22:25 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo de eso, las portadas en blanco y negro son a 200px o 250px, las a color a 300px (esas son de doble pagina por eso son mas grandes), en el caso de las portadas que me mostraste, ponlas del mismo tamaño que las de blanco y negro (200px o 250px), pero si quieres puedes recortarla y ponerla a 300px, como yo lo habia hecho con este archivo, que originalmente era asi. 17:23 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Recien estoy creando la otra pagina, todo a su tiempo, la teminare pronto. 20:55 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Foto Tambien te gusta Jose Mota, eh? Este video es muy bueno es sobre el tio la vara y fanegas, me he reido mucho con el(sobre todo el 1er minuto) te lo paso. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3QSblkIX6w link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:58 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Sólo dime como puedo agregar esa navegación del portal, para hacerlo yo mismo. LuffyxNami 21:53 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias por la información te lo agradesco dentro de unos momentos comenzaré con algunos de los primeros capítulos, saludos LuffyxNami 22:27 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Te cuento yo, el caso es que de la inglesa se puede cojer todo lo que se quiera. Y de la alemana, y en general de cualquier wiki de One Piece. 19:41 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Si estan bien, supongo que te refieres a la de los tomos, si estan bien, las imagenes son las originales, aunque podrias subirlas un poco mas grandes, estan muy chicas asi, en fin, hazlo como quieras. Si, si quieres quitala. 15:06 18 feb 2012 (UTC) a entonses gracias che, igual no pasa nada por lo del permiso, pasa que abeses no me gusta que me cambien las cosas, osea yo en todo un dia ise una pagina muy importante para la wiki y al otro dia o es toda editada o la eliminan, igual este no es el caso, ademas te agradesco porque ya que eliminaron algunas imagenes no se entendia la pagina, muchas gracias nakama, salu2Buretto9 (discusión) 15:43 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Flag de Reversor Te interesa el flag de reversor, actualmente hay 2 vacantes. Con este flag tendras uno de los muchos poderes de un administrador, que es el de Revertir. Con este flag podrás revertir ediciones malisionas o no apropiadas con un solo click, muy util cuando alguien hace multiples ediciones malisiosas seguidas en una pagina, ten en cuenta que antes debes estar seguro de que la edición sea malisiosa, y si tienes este poder no deberias usar la opción de "Desaser". No te estoy obligando si lo quieres, si no lo quieres no importa, sin embargo respondeme en mi discusión. He aquí información mas completa de un reversor. 01:02 22 feb 2012 (UTC) :Listo ya eres reversor, solo veras un botón extra llamado "revertir" al lado del botón de "desaser", puedes añadir aquí la información tuya si deseas. : 18:22 22 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Felicidades por Mlmessixavi por obtener el cargo. ::link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:34 22 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Felicidades por tu nuevo puesto, cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultar a cualquier administrador incluyéndome para ayudarte ;) -- 15:09 23 feb 2012 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades por tu ascenso, Mario! Enhorabuena, sé que contribuyes enormemente en este wiki. Por cierto, he mirado en esta página y creo actualmente somos 3 reversores (el antiguo moderador Infinitrix, tú y yo). Por cierto, si te fijas bien, has estado a punto de ser moderador por sorpresa. ^_^ Un saludo. 19:53 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Moderador y Reversor Lo unico que se es que Infinitrix quedo como burocrata cuando yo abandone el lugar durante unos meses debido a unos asuntos, cuando regrese si no recuerdo mal el estaba inactivo. *Lorenzo que es el burocrata y ha estado activo estos meses sabra mas sobre esto Actualmente Infinitrix entra de vez en cuando y tiene segun sus permisos de usuarios los titulos de Moderador de Chat(ascendido hace casi un mes) y Reversor(desde diciembre) por lo que veo, aunque segun Lorenzo a Nande habia 2 vacantes antes de querer ascenderos asi que probablamente Infinitrix dijo a Lorenzo de dejar de ser Reversor y este haya olvidado quitarle el flag. Lorenzo sera quien sabe esos detalles mejor pregunta a el. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:20 23 feb 2012 (UTC) FELICIDADES!!!: Felicidades Mario por tu nuevo cargo de reversor ^^.Cuanto tiempo,desde finales de 2011 haber si nos vemois en el chat k tal?Salu2!Will (discusión) 16:50 23 feb 2012 (UTC) YO de momento genial gracias ^^Will (discusión) 20:18 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Como fue su primera vez, lo bloquee 3 días. 17:50 26 feb 2012 (UTC) 658 Como te veo conectado te dejo un enlace al ingles 658 ingles por si te interesa --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 13:59 29 feb 2012 (UTC) :Si note sale el link que te dejo Grandpiece, velo aquí. 14:17 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Portada capitulo No pasa nada, no suelo ser quien sube las fotos del manga, lo unico que no estuviese lo que veras aqui: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cap%C3%ADtulo_658&diff=prev&oldid=128374 Alguien puso una foto a base de enlace externo pero esta ocupaba gran parte de la pagina, la quite y de paso subi otra, aunque como tu dices me salio mal la cosa al no soler hacer-lo link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:29 29 feb 2012 (UTC) mario me puedes ayudar con eso de laplantilla esque no se poner la foto plis ayudameSol4343 (discusión) 18:11 1 mar 2012 (UTC) la de nami por favor Sol4343 (discusión) 18:15 1 mar 2012 (UTC) si esa mismaSol4343 (discusión) 18:29 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola: gracias por el mensaje no sabia que habia un proyecto para crear los capitulos y si es asi quisiera apuntarme pero mi problema es que no entro constantemente a internet asi que quisiera ayudar solo los dias que pueda. Usuario:- Julio Puma Gracias por ayudaarme. Pero ahora podrias meter el cuadrado dentro de la linea roja k ay por el borde?Gracias y podrias conseguir k el nombre de monkey d luffy estuviera a la par de los otros nombres(a la misma altura)? Gracias User:Inazio98 (discusión) 19:09 2 mar 2012 (UTC) lo siento pero no voy a parar asta ser burocrata Pues sí, el tío es un puñetero incordio Berenir (discusión) 12:09 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Bloqueado Ya está bloqueado, voy a revertir sus ediciones que son muchas, ademas hablare con Oliver y que el contacte con Wikia ya que una vez paso algo similar, este es el mismo de ayer. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:12 3 mar 2012 (UTC) :Pues menos mal que le ha bloqueado, porque menudo coñazo de tío. :Berenir (discusión) 12:12 3 mar 2012 (UTC) ::No te preocupes que en Wikia el staff Bola tiene un truco para estos casos, asi que cuando se contacte con el y actue acabara, supongo que sera un poder que bloqueara a los no registrados o asi. ::link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:27 3 mar 2012 (UTC) :::Disculpa, ahora vengo algo cansado(fisicamente) y no entendi bien, puedes explicarme eso de One Piece Spain? :::link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:11 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Fotos borradas Ya estan borradas, estuve un rato ausente y por ello tarde en eliminarlas. En cuanto tus disculpas no caigo que paso para oirlas, pero si es por lo de la firma de Inazio(la cual actualize) no hacian ni falta que perdieras el tiempo disculpandote por semejante cosa. Estoy echando un ojo por la wiki inglesa, mirare si se puede cambiar el nombre de las figuras, las que borre realmente tenian malos nombres, constaban del nombre del personaje y varias letras sin sentido. Lo se, vi lo que pedia tiempo despues de escribirlo ya que uno escriba en su discusion llama algo la atencion, gracias por añadirle la bandera de Kidd --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:37 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Arreglado!! Muchas gracias mario Opmaniac9 (discusión) 14:59 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias por quitar mi categoria e visto que está mal jejejej no me di cuenta al ver la imagen pense que seria un zombi. 18:35 7 may 2012 (UTC) ajajajaj me di cuenta después de que lo quitaras la próxima vez me aseguraré de no estar equivocado en los demás articulos. ¡¡¡UN SALUDO!!! 18:46 7 may 2012 (UTC) Petición Hola Amigo, si sigues activo te quería ofrecer algo, una humilde petición a ser mi nakama en Piratas del Demoniose trata de un fanon de One Piece, es decir, tu te creas tu propio pirata, con fotos, habilidades, etc y puedes unirte a mi Banda, sería genial tenerte a bordo. Gracias por el Tiempo (en mi Blog está detallado todo) Zider Ximenon 2 (discusión) 12:10 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Ola: teno una duda sobre tu "profesión": vosotros revertis(con el botón de revertir) pero que diferencia hay con la opcion "deshacer"? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:17 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Retiro del Flag Lamentablemente, debido a tu inactividad, se te ha retirado el Flag de Reversor, esperamos que no te lo tomes a mal, tu Flag, se le dará en breve a otro usuario. Saludos. 00:12 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola nakama me pudieras decir donde hiciste el gif de luffy destruyendo al pacifista despues del timeskip. Gracias y Saludos :) Kokuto yoru (discusión) 06:20 30 jul 2013 (UTC)